Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5187765-20150124211105
Red's POV: I continued on. I stopped when I heard something from above. Was someone preparing to attack? I readided my gun... And Nyla fell on top of me. Jeez why are people falling on top of me today? I didn't seem too badly hurt. Frankly I didn't care about Nyla at the moment but I had to stop and heal her eventually because she was slowing us down. She told me that she'd shot her brother (oh well) and was chased to fall through the hole in the ceiling, because for some reason she ended up on the floor above even though she didn't take the stairs. ---- We came to a set of large double-doors. I could hear activity beyond. "Be careful." I told her. "I'm going to break down the doors." "But... Red..." "Don't worry about me, Nyla, just follow me in." I ran at the doors. "But what if they're... not locked...?" She yelled just as my shoulder bashed into the doors and the rest of me continued on into a cavernous space overlooked by a ledge with a railing that I promptly crashed into and fell over. It was a fairly long way down, but fortunately William broke my fall. I could feel his body crush beneath me and I felt a little sick as I looked at the mess I made. It looked rather suspiciously like Amber's last attempt at pancakes. Nyla took the stairs. Meanwhile, 20 Nothing operatives watched us with puzzled expressions. "Uhh... we come in peace!" Nyla shouted nervously. I shot one of them in the head. "No we don't," I told her, "do your research." ---- We had shot two more when the loud voice shouted "HALT!". A large man wearing a name tag that said "Gary" walked through the operatives to face us, with a man to his left. He carried Waste of Time, while Gary carried Waste of Space. "We will kill the younger one." Gary pointed to his left. "After that, you have 2 minutes to leave with the elder before we kill him, and the two of you besides." I glanced at them both, avoiding eye contact. "You're not killing them." "And why is that, Puppy?" "Because we're killing you." I said, and I shot the guy holding Waste of Time. Gary chuckled. Waste of Time came running back to us. "There was a reason William was in that very same spot you three are standing in now." He said. "He failed us. Underneath him were small but powerful explosives, designed to kill in the smallest of radii. The explosion will go off in exactly 1 minute and 23 seconds. If you move out of the circle you stand in right now, this moron here dies." He shook Waste of Space. How I wished I could shoot him. How I dearly wished. But 17 more operatives behind him would have killed the 3 of us. Even my ring couldn't save us, and I dared not risk it in case it used up too much of my energy. Nyla looked scared. I held her hand... ...and put the Ring of Water into it. She knew what to do, even if she didn't quite know how to work it. "Let Nyla go." I ordered Gary. "You have nothing against her." "Um, yes I do." He told me. "Okay you do. Fair enough. But still, let her go or I'll shoot you." 17 operatives trained their guns on me. "Then you die." "Then I'll die," I agreed. "but in the chaos, she'll get away. She will get out of this building alive, no matter what happens. Save your own life while you're at it." He grinned. "Ah well. We'll kill her once you're dead, then. Leave the circle, girl." Nyla ran up the stairs to the ledge as fast as she could. "37 seconds." Gary pointed out. I stood there and smiled at him. "Waste of Space?" I called. "Boss?" "Hold your breath." I shouted, as a tidal wave crashed into everyone in the room. Nyla put too much power into it. Silly girl, that'll knock her out for 10 minutes. Anyway, I was able to pull Waste of Space away from Gary before he washed away along with all the Nothing operatives, who were all half-drowning in the river Nyla had made, flowing down through the cavernous space and out the doors at the end. I scrambled up the stairs to the ledge. Yep, she'd passed out. Typical. I took my ring back. I would have carried her but I couldn't be bothered. "Waste of Time, carry her." He tried, but he wasn't strong enough. "Oh for God's sake, help him out, Waste of Space."